ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Valiera Nelson/Relationships
Throughout her life, Valiera Nelson has had some shaky relationships with a lot of people. She also has a few positive ones. Valiera generally does not bond with other people, and her relationships with the ones she does bond with are highly mysterious. Family Biological parents Valiera had a negative relationship with her parents, whom she considered as "two old fools". She once said that her mother was too stupid to consistently pay rent on their residence. Plus she was abusive. Her biological father is "out of the picture". Brothers ]] Even though she had awful relationships with her parents, Valiera, on the other hand, loved her brothers deeply, she had a close bond with all of her siblings. Will Nelson Valiera's closest familial relationship was with her eldest brother, Will Nelson, possibly the only one related to the Quintana family. She not only loved him as a brother but acknowledged him as her best friend, something he agreed with vice versa. After the School War ended, Valiera appeared to spend more time with her elder brother, Will, than before, calling them and Miranda inseparable. Valiera was adamant and helped Will when he felt he would give up hope, the two helped each other through trials in life. They always made up, even when they did not speak for several days at a time. Like the rest of her brothers, Valiera's love for Will was certainly unconditional, though he is the only sibling known to sincerely reciprocate it. Eventually, they separated, but then they met again, and immediately connected again. Will liked that Valiera was "nuts", not unlike Charles. Nicholas Nelson Valiera deeply loved Nicholas, calling him "her Nikkers". Chris Nelson Valiera also loved Chris, even though she acknowledged that he could be "a brat" sometimes. Saul Nelson , Valiera's little brother.]] It is clear that Valiera loved Saul deeply, even though he kept stealing her noodles. For his part, Saul seemed to be fond of her. Summer Petersen noticed that Valiera loved Saul enough to post a photo of them hugging and grinning. Stepfather Valiera seems to have a better relationship with her stepfather than her mother, considering him to be a good parent. Summer Petersen , an enemy.]] Summer Petersen was the second-in-command of the Decamahead. Valiera was loyal to Emily Watson and so, although reluctantly acknowledging Petersen as skillful, considered her mistress as the superior woman. Petersen recognized Nelson as an incredibly dangerous and ambitious enemy, commenting to Charles that, given the choice, she would prefer to avoid Valiera Nelson at all costs. Romantic relations Blaise Parton ]] Simply put, Blaise was Valiera's abusive boyfriend. While next to nothing is known about their interactions, they have become violent at times, like when Parton pinned Nelson to a wall and threatened her. It is possible that a way they dangerously contrast each other is Parton is a sadist and Nelson is known to refrain from excessive acts of cruelty, in this field. When Nelson switched schools, Parton was furious. Miranda Patrick Valiera and Miranda Patrick met at some point prior to 2011, and began dating at the end of the school year, Nelson may have used the relationship as an attempt to "move on" from Blaise Parton though this is unproven. The two kissed over the summer of that year and did pretty much everything together. Valiera spent a lot of time thinking about her. Charles Valiera's relationship with Charles was incredibly rocky. When they first met, Charles fell immediately in love, though Valiera only treated him with a sense of neutral respect. On several occasions, he tried to strike up a conversation with her in class, only to be threatened or else ignored entirely. However, their final interaction prior to her departure showed that she was becoming disenchanted with Blaise, and nevertheless she acted like she found Charles' company pleasant. While it was later confirmed that she never truly liked Charles and merely put up with him, similar to Summer Petersen's opinion of Andrew Hendersen. Valiera forgot Charles entirely, but when Luke Norris reminded her about him, she heard his profound apologies. Her reaction to them was vicious. Eventually, Valiera and Charles began dating. Initially, Charles only saw Valiera on the surface as someone who was "fairly good-looking, complex, and...missiles?" and his crush on her seemed quite shallow. As he learned more about her, he became more aware of whom he was really fraternizing with, and came to regret trying to hurt her. It wasn't until August of 2012 that he truly understood her as a person. Ironically, Nelson and Charles share an alarming amount of similarities that Charles is aware of and Nelson is not. Both students are extremely morally ambiguous, making it impossible to tell whose side they're on, if either, they are both somewhat supportive of the aims of the Armies of Organa and the Girl-Team, respectively, they have complex fighting styles and limited knowledge of piloting that served them well in 2016. They both bear absolutely no interest in sports (perhaps one of their biggest differences from Luke Norris), they love the cyber world (though not as much as Summer Petersen), where she vapes, he is somewhat interested in vaping. Where she likely sexually “experimented” with Blaise and possibly Miranda as well (though the books never specifically said that) he has shown mild interest in that as well, though he has never touched Luke's unclothed flesh before. Both of them are extremely bi-curious, almost to an unhealthy extent. Even their personal taste is alike, they have mysterious and ambiguous relationships, do not talk about themselves much, and do not truly make new friends at Tower Placement, apart from being members of separate posses. Both of them also find Preston Rumsworth annoying and enjoy heavy metal and rap. Both of them are addicted to crackers (though Goldfish and Ritz, respectively). And of course, they share an exceptional intellect. They do, however, share a few gleaming differences: while they both hold grudges, Charles is certainly quicker to forgive than Nelson, he has one sibling and she has three or four, where he despised Blaise Parton and was neutral about Miranda Patrick, she spent months with both under her thumb. Unidentified love interest in 2010 Valiera fell in love with this individual in either 2009 or 2010. While nothing is known about their interactions, he used, debased, and/or took advantage of her, resulting in their breakup and Nelson dating Parton, Patrick, and eventually Charles. Friends Posse Valiera Nelson appeared to have three or four constant companions in school, one of which was Emily Watson. Whenever Valiera was seen by Steven in the hallway, she seemed to be accompanied by the guys in her posse, who are unidentified but apparently spent a lot of time together. Though Valiera often made it clear that she considered them rather stupid — a legitimate claim — she showed genuine concern for them. Emily Watson was not seen commonly hanging around Valiera, though she was spotted amongst Valiera's friends, making a vulgar joke about rice and corn splattered on the floor that Charles found funny. It is possible that Charles joined them eventually. Miranda Patrick's nephew Valiera also seemed to be friendly with the nephew of Miranda Patrick, as she was obsessed enough to call him her "claimed nephew". Luke Norris Luke Norris was the gay boyfriend of Charles and he idolized Valiera, though he seemed to only know about her through Instagram as he had no idea that she went to Tower Placement School or that she knew his boyfriend Charles. However, when she threatened Charles he became angry with her. Enemies Helen McKeen Valiera had a huge crush on Helen McKeen. She proved this when she appeared extremely jealous in regards to Helen's apparent romance with Steven Thompson. On the other hand, Helen used to "simply brush Valiera off", until the latter's defection Helen became determined to destroy Valiera. Steven Thompson Valiera Nelson heartily disliked Steven Thompson, a strong individual who commanded the Armies of Organa who in turn saw her as one of Emily Watson's most dangerous allies. Valiera saw him as the instigator of the School War and despised him for the inexplicable threat he posed to Tower Placement School. She also believed herself to be superior to him and this increased her dislike of him. The two of them are almost entirely parallel opposites to each other. Where her hair is light brown, his hair is dark brown, where her eye color is similar to the color of chestnuts, his eye color is mysterious, where her nose is slender in shape and pierced soundly, his is stubby, where she is pale, he is white, where she is slender and at least physically able, he is muscular and buff. Where she is commonly seen in a red jacket with the Tower Placement insignia on the left breast, he is seen commonly in a blue sports jersey with either an eight, nine, ten, or sixteen on it, where her baseball cap is indigo, his is red, where her tennis shoes are indigo like her cap, his velcroed shoes are white. Where her demeanor is sullen at school, but relatively cheerful off campus, and a “serpentine terror” according to Summer Petersen on the battlefield, he has a humorous and laid-back demeanor that turns into a no-nonsense attitude when at war. They are both, however, estimably five and a half feet tall, but Valiera's height and weight are actually unknown. Physical differences aside, where Valiera is morally ambiguous, Steven is self-righteous, she is somewhat supportive of the Girl-Team's aims, his loyalty to the Armies of Organa is unquestionable, where her dueling style is cruel and complex, his is calm and simplistic. Where she bears no interest in sports, he is aspiring to become a world-famous athlete, where she loves the Internet, the cyber world makes him wary, where she vapes, he hates smoking. Where she likely sexually “experimented” with Blaise and possibly Miranda as well (though the books never specifically said that) he never truly engaged in sexual activities until after marriage (unless groping Summer while she's half-naked and making out with Helen, both with absolute consent, counts). Where she appears to be extremely bi-curious, Steven has never truly entered this phase. Even their personal taste is different, and while her relationships are mysterious, his are passionate, where she did not truly befriend students at Tower Placement, he surrounded himself with friends even before the School War, where she has three male siblings she passionately and unconditionally loves, he has one female sibling he is distant from, where she spent months with both Blaise Parton and Miranda Patrick under her thumb, Steven probably doesn't know either of them, where Preston Rumsworth is scared of her, he merely finds him to be a pain. Where she enjoys rap and heavy metal, he enjoys classical music, where she has a strange, almost amusing addiction to Goldfish crackers, Steven enjoys celery, but he isn't exactly addicted. They do however share a great intellect, the fact that they act like they don't like Summer Petersen when they both love her (a love severely increased in Steven), a love-hate relationship with Jamie Thompson, and a silver gleaming: they are both in love with Helen McKeen but neither of them truly get with her though Valiera has undoubtedly failed to bond with her the way Steven has. Inevitably, they have little contact, but when they are in the same room they seem incapable of resisting the urge to nonverbally express their dislike for each other. Valiera always ducks out of view whenever she sees Steven walking up a hallway (though she probably acts this way towards a lot of people, especially Boy-Team members). And while Steven didn't truly care about Valiera, it is notable that he fears her and he doesn't appear remotely frightened of even Emily Watson. When he learned that Summer had fought her and lost, he called her “a ruthless, emotionless hag”. The fact that Charles is madly in love with her makes him even less fond of her. So while they are not connected enough to be enemies, they are anything but friends. Preston Rumsworth Preston Rumsworth was a member of the Armies of Organa who seemed to have had dealings with Valiera in the past, as he found her to be an intimidating person. He once told Steven that Valiera was not to be messed with, showing a lack of surprise when Valiera smashed a boy's face into the wall. Others Jamie Thompson It is heavily implied that Valiera had a love-hate relationship with seven-year-old Jamie Thompson, a girl she met in Tutorial. While Jamie claimed to both Steven and Charles that she hated Valiera, the two were seen getting along twice. While Jamie despised Valiera for her uncaring and shortsighted traits, absolutely nothing is known of how Valiera feels about Jamie. Still, they probably cut off contact in 2012, or they spoke very rarely, or maybe Valiera kept secrets from her deliberately. Either way, the names of Blaise Parton and Miranda Patrick sounded unfamiliar to Jamie. Charles' family The members of Charles' family all learned about Valiera's existence because of the former. Although none of them had any contact with her for a long time, they all developed mixed, but ultimately and universally negative, opinions about her. Charles' mother was disapproving of Valiera, not wanting Charles to be influenced by people like her. She claimed that her gut feeling told her that Valiera smoked, drank, and sexually "experimented" with her exes, but only the former has ever been proven. Charles' father, on the other hand, was initially curious about Valiera and indifferent to the details of her personality and taste, though he pitied her for appreciating Insane Clown Posse. However, he generally began to develop the idea that a romantic relationship between his son and this girl would never work, though he was later proven wrong. This he believed because of their past enmity, he thought that no amount of pity, apologies, or cunning of any kind could mend their relationship. He also contrasted her in her (and Charles') taste in music. Charles' brothers tended to be more tolerant, but mostly indifferent, about her, though none of them have met her in person. Behind the scenes Because Valiera generally does not bond with other people, her relationships with the ones she does bond with are highly mysterious as they are not much elaborated throughout the trilogy. However, D.I.T. Website has promised extensive footage on these relations though it has not yet delivered. Category:Relationships